


Styles All On His Mouth Like Liquor

by mccallmedaddy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccallmedaddy/pseuds/mccallmedaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is infamous for his sluttiness. Louis meets him in a club. They have sex in a bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Styles All On His Mouth Like Liquor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I've written smut with two guys, so sorry for any glaring errors of the male anatomy or something like that. Title is based off the song Yoncé by Beyoncé.

Louis did not go home with just anybody. And he certainly didn’t go home with sluts who’d fuck anyone. He preferred that people were more selective, because that meant that they’d selected him. But upon seeing this man, he was considering breaking his rule. He was wearing sinfully tight black jeans, a white t-shirt that showed off his collar tattoos, and sparkly silvery shoes that somehow worked on him. His fingers were running through luscious brown hair as he giggled at some guy’s joke. He had full, pink lips, that were begging to be wrapped around a cock. His green eyes were glazed but bright, in that tipsy but not quite plastered way. Louis had never seen him in person before, but he’d recognize him anywhere. He was the infamous cockslut Harry Styles. Harry could charm anyone, but he loved the attention of older men, and would sleep with whoever was the hottest of them. Which was clearly his intention tonight, as he flirted his way into a multitude of free drinks. Suddenly, Harry looked across the bar, and caught Louis’ eye. He smirked as his eyes raked up Louis' body. Harry looked him in the eye for a moment longer, until he turned back around to pay his group of horny men attention again.

\-------------------

A week later, Louis was at the same gay club where he’d seen Harry. His mate Zayn had insisted, since the theme was ‘Gays Gone Wild’, that Louis absolutely had to go. He probably had a point. Louis hadn’t gotten laid in a while, and could definitely use a night out. He got just drunk enough to go out on the dance floor. He’d found a hot young twink to grind against, and he was getting hornier by the second. Louis was just considered asking him if he wanted to fuck in the bathroom when suddenly his twink was gone.  
“Do you wanna dance?” asked a deep voice. Louis looked up to meet deep green eyes. It was Harry fucking Styles, smirking at him with those stupidly pink lips.  
“What happened to the guy who was just here?” Louis asked suspiciously.  
“He had somewhere else to be,” Harry replied. “I’m Harry.”  
“Louis.”  
Harry grinned. He started grinding on Louis, and Louis felt like he was having an out of body experience. This boy knew how to use his hips, that’s for sure. He was wearing those tight jeans again, yet he was still able to wiggle. Louis put his hands on Harry’s hips, holding him in place. It was like Harry’s only goal in life was to make Louis hard. He certainly succeeded. Louis’ dick was straining against his jeans. Harry bent over, putting his ass in Louis’ face.  
“Fuck,” Louis muttered.  
Harry stood up, and turned to face Louis.  
“You like that?” he whispered. It was Louis’ turn to smirk. It was pretty clear that Harry liked it just as much as Louis did. He slotted his thigh between Harry’s leg, rubbing against his obvious erection. Harry whimpered softly. Louis wondered what kind of noises Harry would make when he actually got his hands on him.  
“I want you to blow me. I want those pretty little lips of yours sucking my cock. I want to fuck your mouth so hard you gag. Do you want that?” Louis whispered in his ear. Harry just nodded desperately.  
“Come with me.”  
Louis shoved Harry into the private bathroom at the club, locking the door behind him. He pushed Harry into the wall, kissing him hard. He ground their erections together, eliciting a moan from Harry. Louis pulled away. He couldn’t believe how wrecked Harry already looked, and he’d barely been touched. His cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen, and his breath was shaky. Louis ripped off Harry’s shirt.  
“I’m going to punish you. You’re such a cockslut and a tease. You need to learn your lesson, Harry.” He kissed down Harry’s neck, sucking and biting along his collarbones. He wanted to leave marks. He wanted all those men to know Harry had gone home with Louis and not them. He went lower, reaching Harry’s nipples. They were already hard and perky. He rubbed his thumb over one, testing Harry’s reaction. Harry instantly arched into the touch with a sharp intake of breath.  
“Sensitive, huh?” Louis asked as he sharply tugged the other one.  
“Please,” Harry whimpered. Louis bent his head down, thoroughly licking Harry’s nipples. He bit down out of curiosity. Harry threw his head back with a moan. Louis rubbed, bit, and tugged on Harry’s nipples until he couldn’t take it anymore. His hands were fists at his sides. “Louis,” he breathed out desperately. Louis pulled away, admiring Harry’s swollen pink nipples.  
“Get naked,” he commanded. Harry obliged, quickly pulling off his pants. Louis probably should’ve expected what he saw, from what he'd heard about Harry, but he was still shocked. Harry was wearing a red lacy thong with little pink bow on the front. It was doing nothing to conceal his leaking cock. Harry began to pull it off, when Louis’ hand stopped him.  
“Leave those on.” Harry looked up at him with a small smile, as if he knew exactly what those panties were going to do to Louis. Louis quickly pulled down his pants and boxers underneath.  
“Suck my cock.” Harry nodded obediently, getting on his knees in only the red thong. He looked at Louis’ cock hungrily. He made small little kitten licks to the tip before sucking on it. He pulled off, and licked the vein on the underside of Louis’ dick.  
“Stop teasing,” Louis growled and grabbed Harry’s hair in his hands. Harry looked up at him through his eyelashes innocently.  
“Choke me, daddy.”  
That’s all it took for Louis to shove Harry’s mouth down onto his dick, making him gag. Harry was sucking so furiously it was like he was trying to win a competition. He took Louis’ balls in his hands, massaging them between his fingers. Louis used one hand to tweak Harry’s already sore nipples, causing him to moan around Louis’ dick.  
“You love this, don’t you? You love having a dick in your mouth. You love sucking me off. You’re so desperate for cock, aren’t you?” Harry nodded desperately. Suddenly, he stilled, relaxing his jaw and opening his mouth even wider. Louis realized Harry wanted him to fuck his mouth. Jesus, Harry was going to be the death of him.  
“You want me to fuck your pretty little mouth, princess?” Harry looked at him pleadingly. Louis tightened his hold on Harry’s hair and began thrusting into his slick, wet mouth. Harry moaned, reaching down to press a hand against his straining erection. Louis yanked Harry off him.  
“Did I do something wrong, daddy?” Harry asked, eyes wide.  
“You only touch yourself when I say so.”  
“It won’t happen again, daddy, I swear,” Harry whimpered, “Please fuck my mouth again.” Louis shook his head.  
“I have a different idea. Get on the counter.”  
Harry hopped on to the counter, instantly spreading his legs.  
“I hate to take these off, but I think I have to,” Louis said, fingering the lacy material of Harry’s thong. He yanked it down, revealing Harry’s aching cock.  
“Don’t touch yourself, and don’t touch me.”  
“Yes, daddy.” Harry gripped the sides of the counter.  
Louis leaned down to Harry’s tight hole, slowly licking around it.  
“Fuck,” Harry whimpered. Louis’ wet tongue was lapping at his hole fervently.  
“Louis,” Harry said, biting his lips. His knuckles were white from gripping the counter so hard. His cock was leaking against his stomach, desperate for release. Louis pushed his tongue in farther, fucking Harry with his tongue. Harry looked like he was on the verge of tears. Louis pulled back. He put two fingers in front of Harry’s face.  
“Suck,” he demanded. Harry obliged, swirling his tongue around the fingers and practically deep throating them. Louis pulled them out. He slowly entered one finger into Harry’s tight hole.  
“Oh, oh, fuck,” Harry moaned with his head thrown back. Louis entered another finger, slowly thrusting them into Harry, never quite touching his prostate.  
“Daddy, please,” Harry whimpered.  
“You gonna come just like this, princess? Without me even touching your dick?” Louis whispered.  
“Yes, yes, please let me come, please. I just need a little more, please.”  
“If you come now, you can’t have my cock. Is that what you want?” Louis asked.  
“No please give me your cock daddy,” Harry said breathily. Louis yanked his fingers out of Harry roughly. Louis rolled on a condom and lined himself up. He slowly teased the opening of Harry’s hole.  
“Tell me how much you want it,” Louis whispered.  
“Please Louis, I need you inside me. I need you to fill me up, please daddy. I feel so empty without your big cock inside of me,” Harry sounded so desperate and wrecked. He looked Louis in the eyes and bit his lip. “Fuck me daddy.”  
Louis slowly entered Harry until he bottomed out.  
“Shit, princess, you’re so tight. I thought you’d be loose since you let all those guys fuck you like the slut you are.”  
Harry moaned. “Never... as big... as you.” Louis had been hard for so long, he felt like he could come without even moving. He gripped Harry’s thighs and thrusted in and out slowly.  
“Please d- daddy I can take m-more,” Harry managed to pant. Louis began thrusting into him faster, hitting his prostate with fervor.  
“Yes, I’m so close, I’m gonna-” Harry whimpered.  
“No you’re not,” Louis said sternly. He tightly grabbed the base of Harry’s dick to keep him from cumming. With the relentless assault on his prostate, the pleasure was becoming almost painful without release. Harry scratched down Louis’ back.  
“Let me come, please. I’ve been so good for you.”  
Louis could feel his own orgasm building. “I’m going to let your dick go, and then you’ll come when I say and not before. Okay princess?”  
“Yes, yes, please daddy, please,” Harry begged. Louis released Harry’s dick.  
“Come,” Louis commanded.  
“Fuck, daddy!” Harry cried out as he came onto his stomach. Feeling Harry tighten around him and watching him come was enough to throw Louis into his own orgasm.  
“God, Harry,” he moaned. He thrusted a few more times as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled out of Harry slowly and threw the condom away. They were both breathing heavily as they cleaned themselves up. Louis leaned up to Harry and kissed him for a split second before pulling away with a small smile.  
“I’ll see you around, Harry.”  
“You too, daddy,” Harry said with a wink. Louis felt his cheeks flush as he walked out of the bathroom. Harry certainly lived up to his reputation.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @grimkys :)


End file.
